Close Enough
by Jade the Grey
Summary: Loraine McEnly is Seto Kaiba's personal...well everything. She is constantly looking out for her boss, trying to help him get his life on track. He needs her. He just doesn't know it yet. KaibaXOC
1. The dare

**Here I am again with my second fanfiction! This one is a Kaiba x OC ic that seriously has been in my mind for ages XD  
I hope you will all enjoy it! Special thanks goes out to Lady Midday for helping me Brainstorm!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-oh any of it's characters. I do own Loraine, so steal and die.**

'Loraine!?'

'Yes Mister Kaiba?'. A young girl, about 22 years of age, stepped into Kaiba's office. She wore a black, knee length skirt with matching blazer, a white blouse and black stiletto's

'What is this?!' Kaiba growled dangerously as he waved an envelope around.

'That's a letter, sir.' Loraine answered calmly. Though many people were easily intimidated by the great Seto Kaiba, she was always able to keep her calm. He simply didn't scare her.

'I know it's a letter! What is it doing here!? I specifically told you to get rid of this type of useless correspondence!'

The letter in question was in fact an invitation to the annual Domino City Charity Ball. Though Kaiba Corp. always made an extremely generous donation, the CEO himself never bothered to attend. He was always too busy.

'I thought it would be good for you if you attended this year, sir. Your circle of friends is very limited.' Loraine replied. That was an understatement though. Seto Kaiba didn't have friends. He didn't even have acquaintances. Just his  
brother and his business associates. And Loraine, but she was his Personal assistant and the only employee he actually came in contact with on daily bases. She arranged everything from his appointments, lunches and business trips to his correspondence and phone calls. She kept his schedule, arranged meetings and even did his grocery shopping from time to time. You could easily say that without Loraine, things just wouldn't run smoothly.

'My personal life is none of your business, Loraine.' Kaiba said, a tone of warning in his voice. Intimidation didn't have any effect on Loraine and she simply smiled.

'It wouldn't kill you to attend, sir. Even if it's just for an hour. Show your face, shake some hands, kiss some babies and the people will be happy again.'  
The young CEO threw the letter on his desk with a growl an dropped down on his seat.

'You know I hate these things, Loraine.'

'Sometimes you just have to bite the sour apple, sir.'

'Sour apple, my…I can't, I'm busy.'

Bingo. There it was. The forever used excuse.

_'Sorry sweetie, not this year.' _ Loraine thought as she flashed out her Blackberry.

'Actually, you have nothing planned for tomorrow evening, Mister Kaiba.' She said.

'What?! That's impossible.' Kaiba shouted

'Not at all, sir. I arranged it so that you would have the evening off to attend the ball.'

'You…what?' Kaiba glared at her furiously. How could she do this to him? He was her boss! But two could play at this game.

'I still have to meet with the board about the software development of our new Duel Disc.' Kaiba said.' You can plan that meeting for tomorrow evening.'

'I'm sorry, sir. That won't be possible.' Loraine answered calmly, a small smirk forming on her lips

'What do you mean?!'

'You see, the board will also be present at the ball sir. And they can't possibly cancel that.' 30-love

'And what about Mokuba?! He'll be home alone!'  
Loraine could see he was struggling for excuses and she couldn't help but smile.

'Sir, with all due respect, your brother is 18. He'll be off to college soon. I think he can handle staying home alone for one night, don't you?' she said sweetly.  
40-love

'Eh…yes…well…I…I don't have a tux.'

'I've arranged for a tailor to come in this afternoon and your tuxedo will be ready by tomorrow.' Loraine said, still deathly calm.

Game, set and match.

The CEO glared at his young assistant with murder in his eyes. He would get her back. Even if it was the last thing he ever did. She would pay.  
'Fine, I'll go.' He sighed and turned his chair towards the window.

'You can go now.'  
Loraine made a little bow, even though her boss couldn't see, and left the room. On her way out she gave an entering Mokuba a high five and returned to her desk, just outside the CEO's office. A grinning Mokuba took a seat on the edge of his big brother's desk.

'What's up big brother? You don't look too happy.'

'As if you don't know, you traitor.' Seto snarled.

'What? Why, my dear brother, whatever are you talking about?' the younger Kaiba said with a sweet innocence in his voice.

'You planned this. You and Loraine. Just to get me to that stupid ball.'  
Mokuba couldn't help but grin even wider.

'Aaw, c'mon bro, it's not like it's gonna kill you! And if it does, you can come back and haunt me.'

'Hmmph.' Seto turned to face his brother, still glaring.

'I can still fire her. Then I won't have to go.'  
''You're not gonna fire Loraine, Seto. You're too fond of her.' Mokuba argued.

'Wanna bet?' the older Kaiba smirked.

'Fine, we're out of shampoo, orange juice, milk and toothpaste and we need some stuff for dinner. Are you gonna go grocery shopping?'

'I can't, I'm busy.'

'You just can't do it.'

'I can, but I'm busy, Mokuba.'

'Wimp.'

Seto stared at his brother with a shocked expression plastered on his handsome face.

'What did you call me?'

'I called you a wimp. You can handle the top Duelists in the world but when it comes to something simple like shopping, you chicken out.' Mokuba crossed his arms and grinned at his brother. Seto slowly got up from his chair, still glaring at his younger brother.

'We'll make a bet. I'll go shopping. If I get the right things, I don't have to go to that stupid ball.'

'And if you don't get the right things?' Mokuba asked.

'I'll let you decide that, _if _it happens.

'Alright bro, but I still don't think you can do it.'

Seto walked to the door and took his long white coat.

'You watch me.' He said and left his office.

When he passed Loraine he muttered that he was going out and headed for the elevator.

Mokuba followed and sat on Loraine's desk.

'Geez, Mokuba, what did you do to him. He looks like he's ready for war.' Loraine snickered.

'I dared him to go grocery shopping.' Mokuba grinned.

'You...what? Oh dear God…' Loraine stared at the elevator, floor numbers lighting up. The elevator was already on the Sixth floor.

'He's actually going shopping….'

Fifth

'Yup.'

Fourth

'Really?'

Third

'Uhu.'

Second.

'Did you give him the shopping list?'

First

'Nope'

Ground floor

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please review!  
Special thanks again to Lady Midday who already reviewed before I got a chance to type in the credits XD She is just too fast XD**


	2. Of Shampoo and changing views

'_This can't be so hard'_ Kaiba thought as he strode through the vast supermarket aisles, trying to ignore the surprised stares of the other shoppers.  
'Let's see. Aisle 7, bathsuplies. Everyone needs bathsuplies…'  
The young CEO looked around to find some products he knew and his eyes fell on a rack of shampoo bottles.  
_A lot_ of shampoo bottles.  
'Okay,…lot's of choice…' he mumbled silently. 'They're probably all the same anyway.'  
He reached out and took a bottle off the shelve when he was suddenly startled by a familiar voice behind him.  
'Wow, Mister Kaiba, I didn't you were getting grey hairs already!'

The CEO shot his personal assistant a questioning look.  
'What on earth are you talking about, Loraine? I'm not turning grey!' he snapped

'Oh I'm sorry, I just figured since you took shampoo for dyed hair…you were turning grey before your time.' Loraine replied, an amused look on her face.

'I…dyed….hmph.' Kaiba quickly replaced the bottle and took another.

'You're not blond.'

Another

'Ew, you have flakes?'

Another

'That's kids shampoo.'

Another…

'Nope, but your getting close.'

Kaiba placed the bottle back in the rack and reached out for another one  
'Nu-uh…'

His hand slid right.

'Getting closer.'

More right.

'Little more.''

He did so.

'That's the one.'

Kaiba grabbed the bottle in a rather violent and annoyed fashion and turned towards Loraine again. He frowned as he saw her holding a little note.

'Your grocery list, Sir.' She said, smiling and handed him the note.

'My what?'

'The list of things you need. Or do you know what you need? You're not idly walking around, picking out random stuff in the hope that you might need it do you? Because that would just be silly.'

Of course that's what he was doing but no chance in hell Kaiba was gonna admit it  
'Don't be stupid Loraine! I would never do that!' he snapped. .Lucky for him, the shampoo _was _on the list.

'Good. Next you need toothpaste.' Loraine said without glancing at the list

_'What the…did she memorize this thing or what?'_ Kaiba thought as he sow the next item on the list. He shrugged and walked towards the rack of toothpastes.

'Eh…sir…what are you going to do with that shampoo? Are you just going to carry it around?' Loraine asked.

'Well, what am I supposed to do with it smart girl?' Kaiba asked smugly  
'Sir, you need about a dozen other items. You can't just carry them in your arms.' Loraine sighed. 'You need a shopping cart.'

'A what?'

'A shopping cart.'

'You mean one of those ridiculous iron things on wheels? No way!' Kaiba snapped

'You'll look ridiculous when you're walking through the store with a baguette, a cucumber; a bottle of ketchup, shampoo and four steaks tucked under your arm.' Loraine noticed calmly.

'….fine. Get me one of those stupid things then.' Kaiba growled, clearly not pleased

'I already took the liberty of acquiring a mode of transportation for the items. One with a little less….ridicule to it.'

The young redhead held up a bright red basket, still smiling widely.

'I am NOT carrying that.' Kaiba stated as he looked at the basket, sheer disgust plastered on his handsome face

'Would you rather push around a cart?'

'… that's blackmail.'

'Look, I'll carry it, okay?'

This settlement was more to Kaiba's liking and the two set of to gather the rest of the groceries.  
After a good 15 minutes of correcting her employer and trying desperately not to burst into laughter, Loraine announced they were ready to pay up and leave. This, much to the delight of an extremely irritated Seto Kaiba.

'Oh, hold on a second. Now that I'm here, I need to pick something up myself. It'll save me a trip after work.' Loraine said and ducked into the Petsuplies aisle.  
She reappeared not long after with a bag of dog kibble.

'You have a dog?' Kaiba inquired casually as they were standing in line at the cash register.

'Yes, I do.'

'Hmm..'

'What?'

'Oh nothing. I just imagined you to be more of a cat person.' Kaiba said lightly.

Before he realised what he had said the words had already left his mouth. Hopefully Loraine wasn't smart enough to notice the meaning behind that sentence. That he, in fact, _did_ think about her from time to time.  
Silly him, of course she was.

'Why Mister Kaiba, I didn't realize you imagined me to be anything more than your walking organizer.' Loraine said.

'Now, Loraine, I'm offended! I Of course I see you as more than mu personal organizer. You also answer my phones, run my errands,-'

'Babysat your brother…'

'That too..'

'completely rearranged you DuelMonster Card Collection by name, type, rank and strength.'

'Yes…'

'Interview all potential employees.'

'Loraine…'

'Organize Kaiba Corp tournaments and events.'

Loraine!' Kaiba snapped highly irritated again.  
'I get it. You do a lot for the company.'

'Do a lot? I practically run the joint. What do you do anyway?'

'Now listen here, Miss McEnly, if you think you can just…what are you…are you laughing?'

She was, in fact, laughing. Really hard.  
'What's so funny?!' Kaiba demanded to know. Not so much because he wanted in on the joke, but because he had a slight hunch that she was laughing at him; Just a slight hunch…

'I …can't believe…you actually fell for that.' Loraine laughed, tears welling in her emerald eyes.

'What? What are you talking about?!'

'Mister Kaiba, do you really think I think so highly of myself? Because I would really be offended if you did. It's true I do a lot, but you're the one who keeps the company going. I'm just there to make your life easier. You're the head of Kaiba Corp and nothing or no one is ever gonna change that.' Loraine said  
'Please don't be so mad.' She added with a snicker.

Kaiba was surprised to see Loraine laughing so much. He had always seen her in a dead serious mood when she was at work and that was the only way he knew her, as the serious working girl. He had often wondered what she was like outside of work but immediately kicked himself mentally when he caught himself thinking about that.  
'ah…yes. of course…no worries.'

They fell silent for a while. It was Loraine who eventually broke the silence  
'I have cat too you know.'

Kaiba glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

'But he doesn't eat as much as my dog.'

A smile tugged at Kaiba's lips, as he actually found it funny, but he quickly regained himseld.  
'An animal lover, huh?'

'Yup. Pet's are great when you're living alone. There's always someone waiting when you get home.'

'That's exactly what Mokuba said. He told me to get a dog when he goes off to college. He said it would be best since he was all I had…'  
Again, this shocking display of openness disturbed Kaiba.

'Silly Mokuba. That's not true.' Loraine said  
'You have me.'  
And again, they fell silent.

**Okay I finally did it! I finished chap 2!! Huzaaaaaah! Or how ever the hell you spell it…  
Okay, this chapter was a downright biatch to write! Trying to keep Kaiba in Character and trying not to make Loraine a Mary-Sue…oh the sufferings of writer!!  
Anywho, first off my apologies to ****XxMagicGrrlxX. I know I said it would beu p sooner but all of a sudden I became popular over night and had a life!! I don't anymore so…yeey..  
But that doesn't change the fact that I am very, very sorry!  
special thanks to Lady Midday, The Duelist's Heiress and Sexii Lexii for reviewing!! Cookies and pie for all! Except for Lady Midday who left me all on my lonesome to go sailing TT**

**Peace out!!**

**Jade**


	3. Of Preparations and payback

Chapter 3  
Of Preparations and payback

Friday morning at the office was definitely far from usual this time.  
The tailor had arrived early on Loraine's request, for she was growing tired of the constant excuses her boss was making up. Since Loraine had to aid him in the shopping challenge, he had lost his bet with Mokuba, so not only did he have to attend the ball he also had to bring a date. Loraine didn't know about the bet so she figured the CEO's foul mood was just because of the upcoming social event. Little did she know that, by the end of the day, she would greatly wish that had indeed been the case.

'Ow! Watch where you put those needles!' Kaiba snapped at the poor, elderly man fitting his tux.  
The tailor stammered a chain of apologies and went back to work, though more careful (if that were possible) then before.  
Loraine sat on Kaiba's desk, taking notes and trying her best not to laugh.  
'Loraine! Status report on Miratech deal!' The CEO barked

'Coming right up , sir' Loraine said and relocated herself behind her computer in the main office. She had another one outside, but was currently needed in the office. To ensure the Tailor's safety. She quickly found the file and put her glasses on. They're starting to crack sir. Stocks have gone down 1.8 percent. A little more and they'll be begging us to buy them up.'

'Excellent.' Kaiba murmured  
'Ow! I said WATCH IT!'

'Sir, maybe it would help if you stopped fidgeting like that.' Loraine said carefully, in defense of the poor tailor, who almost had a heart attack.

'I'm not fidgeting!'

'Oh, you are.'

'Am not!'

Loraine rolled her eyes.  
Though he was the President of the largest corporation in all of Japan, he could really be child sometimes. As his PA, Loraine was used to his quirks and knew how to handle them.  
'I think the suit's coming along wonderfully.' She said, quickly changing the subject.

'Whatever.' Kaiba muttered.  
The rest of the fitting went by in silence. With Loraine and the Tailor working and Seto steaming. He. Was. Not. Pleased.  
After another half hour the tailor had left and announced the Tuxedo would be finished in an hour or two.

After the tailor had left, the rest of the afternoon was spent in silence apart from the usual work talk.

At five Kaiba stopped typing and turned to Loraine. He scowled as he saw her standing there, his tuxedo in hand.

'Come on, sir. Quick and painless. Just like pulling off a band aid.'

Kaiba was just about to present her with a snappy comeback, but held back and, to Loraine's big surprise, started grinning a little evilly.

'Yes, you're right. No problem, Loraine. I suppose I you'll want to change in the lounge?'

Loraine is a very smart person. Always first of her class, logical and rational. She analyzes every sentence spoken to her, so nothing can ever get by her unnoticed.  
'Excuse me, sir, why would I want to change?' she asked carefully. She could guess why, but was hoping for it not to be so.

'Well, you're not going to the ball dressed in your usual work attire are you?' Kaiba said casually.

'Of course not sir. I'm not going to the ball, _at all.'_

'Yes, you _are_ going Loraine.'

Loraine sighed.  
'Why this sudden want to torture?' she asked politely

'You insisted I go and I wouldn't want to keep all the fun for myself.' Kaiba answered just as polite

'SO in other words, if you're going down, I'm going down with you.'

'Spot on.'

'Aha...right.'

'You'll find a small collection of dresses in the lounge, along with everything you might need to fix your hair and face, and whatever it is you women need to make yourselves look presentable.'

'Thank you, sir. Again, your thoughtfulness is heartwarming.' Loraine replied dryly and made her way to the lounge.  
'Men.' she muttered

About half an hour later, Loraine came out, fully dressed, to see her boss fiddling with his tie. His cuffs were still loose, his collar turned up.  
'This damned...tie...' the CEO muttered. He didn't notice Loraine coming in. She stood behind him and sighed.

'Right arm up.' she said and he did so. She started to fix his cuffs.

'I really don't see the use in this, Loraine.' Kaiba whined

'Left arm'

'I mean, I could be spending my time much more productively. I have loads of work to do.

'Stand straight.' She fixed his collar.'

'I have to socialize; with people I don't even know. With people I don't even like!'

'Well how do you know you don't like them, if you don't know them? Turn around.'

Kaiba turned, ready to bark at his assistant, but his mouth just hung open and released no sound. The white blouse, black skirt and blazer had been replaced by a wine red silk dress, widening at the bottom, sweeping over the floor and covered with transparent fabric. A low neckline revealed a ruby pendant on a silver chain. There were no shoulder straps. Instead the dress was tied behind her neck, her back bare.  
She had put her auburn hair up, with a loose lock of hair draped in front of her right eye. Her make-up was light and sober, accentuating her eyes and the deep red lip-gloss made her lips look even fuller. She was stunning.

'Mister Kaiba? Hello? Sir? Earth to boss!'

Kaiba snapped out of his trance and quickly looked down as to not be distracted longer.  
'Yes, what?'

'I need to fix your tie.'

'Oh...right. Go ahead.'

'You'll need to lift your head.'

'Do I have to?'

'Yes.'

'Fine.' he did so.

As Loraine tied his necktie, he couldn't help but stare at her. She had been working for him for six years. Not once had he really looked at her. He thought she looked nice, yes. But never had he paused at the thought of his assistant being...beautiful. Because that's what she was. She was beautiful, yes. But she was his assistant. She had always been his assistant. And he could kick himself when he found himself wondering if she could ever be more.

'Done. Shall we then?' She looked at him expectantly

'Yes...of course.'

Of course she could never be more. Even if he had time for romantic relationships, which he hadn't, a woman of her intelligence and beauty surely had a partner!  
'I hope your boyfriend won't mind me borrowing you for the night.'

She smiled and again his knees went weak.  
'He won't.'

_'damn.' _

'Seeing as I don't have one.'

_'Yes!!'  
_'Oh? You don't'

'No, I don't'

'Hmmm, I see.'  
_Pull yourself together, Kaiba!_

'Why the sudden interest in my love life?' Loraine inquired

'No interest. I was just worried about driving a wedge in a relationship, which turned out to be non-existent. So, no worries. Let's go.'

'Very well then, lead the way, Mister Kaiba.'

'I'm not your boss tonight, Loraine. No following orders.' he said

Loraine nodded.

'Only one rule.'

'Which is?'

Seto held out his arm.  
'Call me Seto tonight.'

Loraine smiled and took Kaiba's arm

'Very well. Lead the way, Seto.'

**Hello all! I know it's been a long time but I've been surprisingly busy o.O**

**School's a bitch but I'm looking forward to actually getting to teach so that's keeping me sane along with a trip to the Efteling next Saturday where I'll finally get to meet my collabbuddy Lady Midday!  
Okay now on tot the important stuff!  
A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Cookies for all! And to everyone who reads this and doesn't review, please do, my fragile ego needs a boost. Seriously people your reviews brighten my days!**

**Peace out!**

**Jade**


	4. of Cocktails and Tangos

**Chapter 4  
Of cocktails and Tangos  
**

**Hello everyone, Happy new-year, first of all! And with a new year comes a new chapter!  
I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been insanely busy with my exams. I just found some spare time and decided to put it to good use!  
Enjoy!**

'Well, this was fun! Let's go home.' Kaiba muttered to Loraine.  
'But we only just got here!'  
'It's been long enough.'  
'No I mean we _literally _just got here! We just got out of the limo 2 seconds ago!' Loraine argued.  
'At least stay for an hour or three'  
'One.'  
'Two.'  
'Deal.'  
Loraine nodded contently.  
'So…I suppose you'll want a drink?' Seto muttered  
'That would be nice.'

'What?'  
'What do you want?'  
'Long Island Ice Tea please.'  
Kaiba cocked an eyebrow.  
'What? It's a pretty normal cocktail.' Loraine shrugged.  
'Right…'  
As Kaiba went to fetch the drinks Loraine was caught in a conversation with the wives of some of Kaiba's associates. She was busy talking when she heard a cough behind her. She turned around and saw her boss standing there with two glasses in hand.  
'Your eh…Easter Island…eh…thing.' He said dryly as he handed Loraine her drink.  
'Long Island Ice tea.' She corrected  
'whatever. Well here's to a boring night.' Kaiba said as he downed a huge swig of his Scotch.  
'Be strong. Go socialize. I'll go do what I do best.' Loraine said as she patted Kaiba on the shoulder  
'What's that?'  
'Cheat people out of secret information that could be profitable for us but bankrupting for them.' She said calmly.  
'That's what you do best?'  
'Well…I also make a mean lasagna…'  
'Oooookay…' Kaiba shook his head as Loraine disappeared in the crowd with a wink.  
He sighed.  
_'Wait…she's gone…she can't know whether I'm socializing or not if she can't see me. I can make a break for it and-'_  
'Kaiba, my boy!! How have you been? Wonderful to finally see you here!'  
_'Damn…'_

The first hour passed too slow for Kaiba's liking so he was ecstatic when Loraine joined him and Dinner was announced. They ate, Kaiba in silence, while Loraine was chatting with their table companions. After dinner, the guests were brought to a brightly lit ballroom where they could dance the night away.  
Set Kaiba stared in horror.  
'No way.'  
'Come on, sir. It's just a little dance.'  
'I do not, nor will I ever, dance. No matter how hard you try, Loraine, this is something you cannot make me do.'  
With those words, Seto stormed out of the room.  
Loraine sighed and shook her head.  
'Miss McEnley? Is your boss all right?' The questions kept coming  
'He's fine, he just needs some air. Which way to the ladies room?'

Kaiba sat outside on the patio, a soft wind rustling the leaves and making his waver ever so slightly, while his cold azure gaze pierced the darkness stretching far across the lawn. (AN: *nosebleed*)  
Dancing. He hadn't danced in years. Not since he had been adopted and Kaiba senior had forbidden him to.  
Dancing was recreational. Recreation distracted. Distraction was unacceptable.  
He could dance. Very well in fact. But he had given up so much for his success, it hadn't occurred to him that he could have it all back now that his adoptive father was dead. He had buried himself in work for so long, it had become a habit. A routine. Nothing more. But it had become his entire routine. And the routine had soon become his entire life.  
'Why so blue?' a soft voice broke his train of thoughts. The CEO looked up to find the emerald eyes of his assistant looking down on him.  
'Don't, Loraine. I'm not going back in there.'  
'I know. Why do you think I came out here?' she replied and took a seat beside him on the cold stone bench.  
'You don't have to do this. The party's inside. Go have fun.'  
'Who says we can't have fun out here.' Loraine said, smiling mischievously. She took out something from behind her back and Kaiba grinned as when he saw what it was.  
'Seto, meet my buddy Jack.' Loraine grinned as she waved the bottle of scotch.  
'My god, I'm glad I hired you.' Kaiba replied as he received the bottle from Loraine.  
'Can I get that in writing?'  
'You do, it's called a paycheck.'  
'In that case, can I have a raise?'  
'You could if you had brought Ice.'  
'Pff! This is a light dress! Where am I supposed to have hidden ice cubes?'  
Kaiba grinned and looked at her up and down.  
'I'm sure you would have figured something out. After all, you got the booze.'  
They were silent for a while.  
'How did you get the booze?'  
There was that mischievous grin again.  
'I can be very persuasive.'  
'Batted you eyelashes at the barkeep?'  
'Yup'  
'Thought so.'  
'Don't get me wrong, I'm the first to protest when a girl is being called dumb, just because she's pretty, but if you can get what you want without having to resort to scheming, by just flashing a smile here and there, why not do it? You'll actually make someone's day if you smile instead of lie.'  
'That's an interesting statement.' Kaiba acknowledged and passed the bottle on to Loraine, who took a sip.  
'Really?'  
'Uhu.'  
'Thanks. I just thought of that, actually.'  
'Really?'  
'Yup.'  
'So you had to defend yourself and just pulled stuff out of thin air to save your butt.'  
'Yup'  
'You should go into politics.' Kaiba laughed.  
'Yeah I get that a lot.'  
They fell silent again, while the bottle was being passed. Suddenly Loraine shivered. Kaiba glanced sideways at his assistant.  
'You're cold.'  
'Yeah it's a little chilly out here.'  
'Do you want my jacket?'  
'No thanks, there are other ways to get warm.' Loraine said. She got up and made her way towards a stereo system that resided under a big party tent. She opened her purse, took out her i-pod and placed it in the docking station. She pressed play and the air was suddenly filled with music.  
'Uno, by Muse.' Loraine said, swaying her hips lightly to the Tango – like rhythm.  
'Dance with me?'  
Kaiba averted his gaze.  
'No Loraine.'  
'Please? It's no fun all by myself and there's no one out here but us, if you're worried about your two left feet.'  
That last remark had caught Kaiba's attention.  
'I do not have two left feet.' He said, sounding rather insulted.  
'Oh it's fine! I won't tell anyone.'  
'I do _not _ have two left feet, and I'll prove it to you!' the CEO said as he got to his feet. He took Loraine's hand while placing the other on her waist.  
'Now, what where you saying about my feet again?' he asked as he spun her around and pulled her close.  
'I stand corrected.' Loraine smiled and the two let themselves drift away on the music, their bodies moving in unison, Kaiba leading, Loraine following. Kaiba was surprised at his own skills. He had expected himself to be a little rusty, but he moved with the grace and charm he had once possessed. He was also very aware of his assistant's presence all of a sudden, which made him a little nervous. Their eyes were locked and he could see the stars reflected in her beautiful emerald eyes, the moonlight casting it's silver rays upon her soft auburn hair, making it seem as though she was glowing. She truly was beautiful.  
The song had almost come to an end when something inside of the CEO took over. He pulled Loraine close and pressed his lips on hers, slowly snaking his arms around her waist. She returned the kiss, hesitantly at first, but then the heat of passion struck and they were kissing with a hunger both of them never knew they had. When they broke apart, Loraine stared at him in disbelief.  
'What can I say? You intrigue me.' Kaiba whispered as he pulled her close again.  
'I'm glad you find me intriguing.' Loraine replied.  
Just as their lips were about to meet again, a loud, beeping sound filled the air. Kaiba swore under his breath.  
'Seto?'  
'Mhm?'  
'You set your watch alarm for those two hours didn't you?'

'Well?'  
'…yes.'  
'So, what are you going to do about it now?'  
'I'm going to turn it off and pretend it never happened.'  
'Beautiful.'  
'Yes, you are.'

**D'aaaaaw wasn't that last comment adorable?  
Again, please R&R (and I don't mean Rest and Relax) and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and keeps reviewing!  
Also a thanks to Lady Midday for being such a great source of inspiration and a great friend**

**Peace out, y'all!**


	5. Of regrets and misunderstandings

**Fifth chapter up! I'm not too happy with this one, si it might change in the future. Gotta get my muse online first. Also this is the last chapter I have written out, so the last chap still has to be written. I still don't know what I'm going to do. Stay or leave, leave or stay? Let me know what you would like to see happen. If you have any good ideas or suggestions, feel free to PM me. I won't get to writing 'till February though, since I still have my exams T_T anywho, please R&R. I am a review whore.**

Chapter 5  
Of regrets and misunderstandings

Somehow, they had made their way to the limo, their lips hardly ever not touching. In the limo, clothes were already being loosened, the tie Loraine had carefully tied just hours before, was now hanging loosely around the CEO's neck. He carried his assistant up the steps of his vast mansion and threw her on his bed. The next few minutes where a blur. Clothes flying across the room, lips touching, hands caressing. The rest of the night was filled with passion and when the dawn was close to breaking , the two lovers were lying in each other's arms. Kaiba was still asleep, but Loraine was wide awake. She still could not quite grasp what had happened. They had danced. They had kissed. They had,…well, done more than just kiss. Loraine had been with other men and she'd had a few one nightstands. She had left early, showered and changed at her apartment, before going back to work. To her boss. To the man she dedicated her life to. To the man she had just slept with. He was different than the others, though. Not just because he signed her paychecks, but for other reasons. But one thing she wasn't sure about and she hated to admit she was scared to find out. In a few moments, she would leave. She would silently escape his embrace, get dressed and go home. But would he care? Would he come to the office and be angry with her for leaving or lock her in his arms and kiss her good morning? Or would he just shrug it off like the others, never speak of it, never call and leave her feeling empty? She truly dreaded the outcome. But she would soon find out, for it was time to go. She carefully slid back the covers, slipped out of Seto's embrace and started to collect her clothes. She kissed the sleeping CEO on his forehead and turned around, smiling. Then she left the room, closing the door with a soft click.  
He watched her leave and sighed.

_________________________________________________________________________________

'Good morning, sir. Mister Hayashi called, he said it's urgent. His number's on your desk. Also the Miratech shares have –'  
'Stop' Kaiba had just entered his office. Loraine was there already, working. And avoiding eyecontact.  
'I'm sorry?'  
'Just stop. I'm not calling anyone and I don't give a damn about shares.' Kaiba said. Loraine heard anger in his voice and for once in her life, she was afraid of him.  
'You're going to look at me Loraine.'  
She did not.  
'I said, look at me!' he repeated much harsher.  
Loraine slowly looked up and was taken aback by the look on his face.  
It wasn't anger, not rage. It wasn't hate. It was something else. Something that broke her heart.  
Hurt.  
'You didn't have to leave so early.'  
'I still had to shower.'  
'Oh, yes and my million dollar mansion has the latest technical novelties but absolutely no running water.'  
'I needed clothes.'  
'I could have driven you home.'  
'I was going to be late for work.'  
'I think your boss would've pardoned you. Seeing as you did sleep with him.'  
'I didn't want to wake you.'  
'Bullshit.' Kaiba crossed his arms and Loraine felt his gaze, like azure daggers, piercing her heart.  
'What do you take me for?' he asked.  
'What do you think I am? Some kind of lowlife, who sleeps with a girl and then tosses her aside?'  
'I never-'  
'Let me finish!' Kaiba snapped  
'I am not the type to just walk away in the morning. When I spend the night with a girl, it's because I genuinely care about her.' The CEO's tone had softened and he slowly came closer.  
'I care about _you_. You do know that, don't you? I never would have done what I did, if I didn't care about you. You have been loyal to me for years and the closest thing I've ever had to a friend.' Kaiba was having a hard time. He had never been so open to anyone before, but Loraine seemed to have that affect on him. Though he would never admit it, he liked the way she made him feel, he liked the way she could make him laugh. And he didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose her.  
Loraine nodded. She was shaking slightly and hugging her shoulders. A thousand thoughts were cascading through her mind.  
**'It was a mistake. You never should have done it.'  
**_'I couldn't help it…'_  
**'You should have thought it through.'  
**_'I did! For about a second or two…'_  
**'Well, clearly you didn't think hard enough. Or at least you didn't think with your head!'  
**_'Stop it! He's not like the others!, He cares-'  
_**'He's your boss! What happened to the professional approach you swore to? The smart, strong woman you always made yourself out to be? Don't mix business with pleasure. Work always comes first. Or did you forget?'  
**_'You're right.'  
_**'Damn straight.'  
**Loraine knew she had two options. She could either accept her feelings for her boss or push them away and stay the professional, determent and intelligent young woman she had always wanted to be. She could stay, or she could leave.  
'Loraine?'  
Loraine McEnley raised her head and looked at her boss, hear reason for getting up in the morning and her reason for life. She knew what she had to do…

**Thank you to Patriot16; Fran and Lunarain 137 for reviewing. I could not send you a review reply since you're Anons XD  
And of course to all my other Reviewers and readers!!**

**Kisses**

**Jade**


	6. Author's note

My faithful readers !  
I've got me a bit of a dilemma here.

See I've got two endings for this story, but I4m not sure which one to post.  
So I am giving you the choice. Happy ending? Or sad ending?

If you want to choose, just PM me your choice and I will then post the ending with the most votes.

As for updates, I'm working on it I swear T_T

I've just been so busy lately =.=

Anywho, I'm thinking of posting a short one shot about Loraine got her job at Kaiba Corp.

So please vote and keep R&R-ing

Many hugs and kisses.

Jade


	7. Of Endings and Flashbacks

Close enough

Five years.  
Five years since I stopped working for Kaiba Corp and started my own company.  
Pro Assist, a company dedicated to the training and guiding of personal assistants for corporations, show business or independent businesses.  
Five eventfull years.  
I can't help but smile as I pour myself a glass of red wine, Chardonnay, courtesy of my employees for our 5 year existence.  
Gifts from employees. Seto would have a fit.  
I once gave him a birthday card when I was still working for him and he looked at me like I'd just told him the Dark Magician was serving the macaroni special in the company cafeteria.  
He's always been a strictly business type of man. Never showing any emotion, not even the faintest glint. Except that one time, over five years ago.

'_I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, I can no longer stay in your employment.' Loraine tried to keep a straight face, but inside she was close to tears, unable to believe she had just spoken the words that would end the only part of her life she was actually proud of.  
Kaiba's face, however, remained straight and his ice cold stare ran her through, sending shivers down her spine._

'_I see.' Was all he said._

'_I will stay on until a suitable replacement has been found and trained.'_

'_That won't be necessary.'_

'_I... beg your pardon?'_

'_You can leave right away. You'll be paid full until the termination of your contract and you will receive compensation for your period of unemployment.'_

'_Wait...you're firing me?'_

'_I am. You may go now.'_

_Loraine couldn't believe what had just happened. So it's true what they say, He is ruthless.  
She let the anger set in briefly until it dawned on her.  
'I must have hurt him real bad.' She thought._

_She went to leave the room, but before she closed the door behind her she turned to look at the CEO on last time.  
'Thank you Mr. Kaiba. It was an honour to work for you. Goodbye.'_

I'll never forget the look in his eyes when I told him goodbye.  
I definitely wasn't his favourite person in the world at that time.  
But in that sea of resentment, I also saw the slightest glint of pain. And that was something no one had ever witnessed.  
I'd hurt him bad. Cut him to the core of his soul. But I never realised how hard it had been on him until exactly five years ago today.  
I was closing up shop after my first day as owner and Senior Manager of ProAssist.  
I'd spent an extra hour or so cleaning up after our little office party and all my employees had gone home already.  
I excited the small building I'd bought on Shepperd. I'd just locked the door and put the keys in my purse, when I found myself, stuck in the rain, between a Locked door and Seto Kaiba.

_Loraine's heart stopped as she stared into the all too familiar azure eyes of her former employer. The rain was coming down hard and even though he was soaked, his dark brown hair, framing his handsome face in wet, dripping tendrils, he was still the most beautiful creature Loraine had ever seen.  
She felt uneasy, cornered, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was happy to see him again.  
It felt like hours passed before she finally found the courage to speak.  
_

'_Mister Kaiba. Long time no see.' She said, quietly, her voice sounding hoarse with emotion._

_  
'Cut the small talk Loraine. That's not why I'm here.'_

'_Still gets straight to the point every time.' Loraine couldn't help but smile a little at this thought._

'_Then why are you here? What business do you have with a former employee, whom you yourself fired. I am right to assume this visit is strictly professional?'_

'_Enough.' _

_Loraine had been casually teasing him but when she saw his reaction, her heart ached. This was not the cold, unscarred CEO she had left behind. Before her stood a hurt man. A man who had spent a great deal of time looking for something he had lost, without knowing what it was.  
His once vibrant blue eyes were now dull and tired. His face was much paler then it used to be and there was light stubble on his gorgeous face, giving him a rough look.  
She let him continue._

'_I'm tired, Loraine. I'm tired of feeling like this. I've been a wreck, hardly sleeping, not being able to concentrate. I can't stop thinking about you and I hate it. Ever since you left, I've felt like this and I want it to stop. You're the big expert on human emotions, so you tell me. What the hell is wrong with me?'  
He sounded tired, broken, at wits end. This was not the man Loraine once knew._

'_I think I know.' She whispered.  
'And it's my fault. I'm sorry.'_

'_I'm going to need more than an apology, Loraine. How can I make it stop?'_

_Loraine chuckled slightly.  
'He might not look like himself anymore, but he still sounds the same.' She thought._

'_You had your heart broken.' was her simple reply._

_This startled Kaiba. He had heard Mokuba going on about it once. How he had been inlove with a girl and how she'd broken his heart. He had spent a lot of days shuffling through the mansion like a zombie. Seto had told him to get a grip and let it go. There was no way something a silly and non-existent as love could have such an effect on a person.  
And now...he had experienced it firsthand._

'_Impossible. There is no way! No way such silly things can have this effect on me! You're wrong, it's something else!' Kaiba shook his head in disbelief. Yes he had cared for Loraine, maybe even loved her, but even though she'd left, he was not fazed by it. It didn't bother him. Just like business, you win some, you lose some._

'_I'm sorry Mister Kaiba. That's what it is. And I'm sorry I putt you through it.' Loraine's voice trembled. She felt so horrible, so guilty for doing this to him. Of course she still cared. How could she not? No one had touched her in a way that Seto Kaiba had. She spent years working by his side. He had confided in her and relied on her. They had so many wonderful times together and the night of the Charity ball had never left her thoughts. She knew she'd done the right thing by leaving him. She needed to be strong, independent. Her career needed to come first. She didn't need love.  
How wrong she was._

'_I refuse to believe that you could have such an effect on me.' Kaiba spat  
'After what you did, I should hate you. Despise you! And here I am, freezing down to my bones in the pouring rain! For you!'_

'_Indeed. And why is that?'_

'_Because I l-'  
Had he almost said it? Had he almost said the word, his adoptive father had told him meant nothing in the world?  
'Maybe not in your world, you insane bastard, but it's about time it started to mean something in mine...' Kaiba thought bitterly._

'_Loraine. Why did you leave?'_

_There it was. The question Loraine had been asking herself for about a year now. Why did she leave?  
_

_**Because you wanted to be independent!! You had goals! Your Career is what matters and you were just going to throw it away for something as silly as love!**_

But he cared..

_**No he didn't! Why would he?! You were just his assistant! Nothing more!**_

_Was she?_

'_I...don't know. I suppose I fooled myself in to thinking I couldn't be the professional I always strove to be if I stayed. And I couldn't stay. No matter how much I wanted to.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I swore never to get involved with an employer. And not only did I get involved, I fell in love with you.'  
Loraine could no longer keep the tears from running down her face, though they went unnoticed among the many raindrops._

'_You...loved me...'  
This was something new for Kaiba. He had never heard anyone but his brother say those words to him and to be honest...he liked it._

'_I did...and I think I still do.'_

_That did it. Kaiba grabbed Loraine's arm and pulled her close. His hands went up and snaked into her wet auburn hair._

'_I don't know what you did to me Loraine.' He breathed  
'I cared for you. Deeply. But I never thought I could...love. For me, love was an illusion. Nothing more then a game I refused to play. But now I realise, I really was in love. And I think I still am. I don't know what you did to me that caused me to feel like this. But I like it.'_

_With those words said, the soaking CEO pressed his lips on to Loraine's, kissing her with a passion that had been suppressed for over a year. And she returned the kiss.  
After what seemed to be an eternity they parted, breathing heavily._

'_I know you swore never to be involved with an employer like that, Loraine. But if I recall correctly, I fired you.' Kaiba said as his arms snaked around her waist._

_She smiled at him.  
'You did, didn't you?'_

'_I can't believe I'm about to say this but...I ...love you, Loraine McEnly. Will you give me a chance?'_

A shrill ringing brought the young CEO of ProAssist back to reality. She leaned over to the intercom and pressed a button.  
'What is it, Felicia?'

'Your husband is on line 2, Mrs Kaiba.'

Loraine smiled as she thanked her assistant and picked up the receiver.  
She leaned back in her chair, while gently swirling the wine in her glass.

'Hello darling. I was just thinking about you...'

**Aaaaaah!! Finished!!! I can't believe I actually finished one!!!  
And what an ending o.O  
Anywhoooo sorry it took so long everyone but I've been very busy!!!  
I'm working now. Yup, 7h30 till 16h00 every day. And I moved to Scotland, did I mention that XD  
So yeah lot's to do!!! But here's the happy ending, like everyone requested. I guess you all thought poor Seto deserved some happiness in his life right?  
Well I hope you all enjoyed the story and the way it ended. I might write a fic about the years between Loraine's depart and the ending of this fic. Might. I'm working on a novel and a play as well and I still haven't had time to discover merry ol' Scotland!**

**So peace out to y'all and thank you sooo much to everyone who's stuck with me and reviewed over all this time.  
And a special thanks to my girl, Lady Midday, for poking me to finish and for the ever wonderful brainstorm sessions.**

**Oh and cookies for all ^^**


End file.
